The first daughter
by dmhg
Summary: Sequel to It started with a dance.


Disclaimer: JK owns all.

This is the sequel to 'It started with a dance'.

It is recommended that you read that first before you read this.

**The first daughter**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Mum, how do I look?" Michaela asked her mother as they stood in front of a long mirror.

"You look lovely honey" Hermione replied as she looked at her eldest daughter. Hermione stood back and admired her daughter she wore a long light blue dress and her short silver blond hair was wrapped up in a swirl and placed upon the top of her head. Her crystal blue eyes stood out against the pale blue eye shadow she was wearing.

"Will dad like it?"

"Dad will love it" Hermione said nearly breaking down in tears. Michaela turned round and hugged her mum

"Don't worry mum, James will look after me" she reassured Hermione who nodded and pulled out of the hug, as there was a knock at the door.

"Go put your shoes on" Michaela nodded and quickly ran to the bathroom where her shoes were waiting for her. Hermione wiped her eyes and opened the door. Stood there was James Potter, the son of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley.

"Good evening Professor Malfoy" he greeted

"Good evening James" she stepped aside and he entered the room "That's lovely" she said and pointed to the flower he carried.

"Thank you, mum picked it out for me"

"James is here Mic" Hermione shouted up the stairs. Michaela came out of the bathroom all reads to go. Hermione smiled and looked over at James whom's face lit up as Michaela walked over to him and kissed his cheek. Hermione couldn't believe that her daughter and Harry's son were going out, even though it had only been a few days since he asked her to the graduation ball. Draco had not been so pleased, not because James was a Potter, he and Harry had been getting in since before they got married 19 years ago, it was because Michaela was their eldest child and he was worried about her leaving school tomorrow and going out into the big world, let alone having a boyfriend.

Draco was worried when the kids started school, even though Hermione and himself were there to keep an eye on them. He was especially worried when Michaela made Gryffindor house, even though she had been more like him than her other two sisters, who made Slytherin, despite both been their mothers daughters in personality way. Emily and Christina were the most Gryffindor like Slytherins there ever was. Draco just didn't understand it.

"Bye mum" Michaela and James saying goodbye and leaving Hermione and Draco's private room snapped Hermione out of her thoughts. Hermione was the new transfiguration teacher and Draco the only DADA teacher to spend more than a year at the school. McGonagall moved over and let Hermione be the transfiguration teacher she just wanted to focus her attention on been the deputy head mistress and assisted Dumbledore with more things and who better to give the reins to than her best student.

The old Head student's room where Draco and Hermione onced lived was now their little apartment that they lived in. After graduation Dumbledore hired them as interns and they got to keep the same room. By that time they were already a item and a few years later, when they became fully pledged teachers and they were married it became their little house, where their children were conceived, where they saw them all grow up.

Snape had not been the least happy that once again he had been passed over as the DADA teacher. His wanton for the job went back to the days when Percy Weasley was in his first year, about 25 years ago.

Hermione sighed as she walked over to the window and looked out upon the patio, it was still decorated the same was as it was when she had her leaving party. It was a timeless decoration so every generation loved it.

The door opened and closed, but Hermione didn't look round to see who had come in. She knew who it was when a pair of arms wrapped themselves round her and Draco rested his head on her shoulder, she breathed in his scent and sighed as she let out the breath.

"Remember our graduation party?" she asked.

"Like it was yesterday"

They continued to look out of the window as many young lovers walked onto the patio and had a dance. They both still watched as Michaela and James shared a romantic dance under the candlelight and went back inside.

"I can't believe she's leaving school tomorrow" Draco said

"I know, I feel so old"

"I think Emily and Christina will keep you busy for the next few years"

"Next year Emily will be leaving and in 4 years Christina will have left too"

"Now that does make me feel old," he laughed. Hermione turned around and looked into his eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist. They both started swaying to the music they could hear coming from the hall under their room. It was like nothing has changed.

"Nothing's changed" Draco joked

"Remember our first dance?" she asked

"I do"

"We were right here, I'd never seen you look so handsome"

"I looked no where as good as you" Hermione blushed and looked back out of the window at the young couples dancing.

"I know I've told you many times before but that was the first time I heard you laugh, or saw you smile genuinely"

"I know, you were the first person to see or hear them come from me"

"That was when it all started…all this"

"I know, after I danced with out I knew I liked you"

"If I recall correctly, it was here that you told me you loved me and also where you proposed to me"

"I remember, one of the happiest days of my life when you said yes"

"I wouldn't have dreamt of saying anything else" Hermione leaned in towards her husband and he placed his lips upon hers he still asked permission before he slipped his tongue into her mouth. They stayed like this for a while before pulling a part and looked out of the window.

Michaela and James were dancing again on the patio. Hermione smiled as James kissed Michaela and she moved closer to him. Feeling the anger and embarrassment coming from Draco she placed her hand on his cheek before she kissed it.

"Just remember our first dance" was her words. Draco looked worried

"That's what I'm worried about, it all started with a dance" Hermione laughed at Draco as he continued to watch "Just as long as he keeps his hands where we can see them" Hermione knew it would be hard for him to see his daughter depending on another man than him, but he would be alright with it.

"Come on, we shouldn't watch any more" she pulled him back from the window by bringing him into another passionate kiss.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Please review.

Do you know, I was spell checking this and obviously all my Harry Potter terminology was under lined in red because it wasn't recognisable to the spell checker, so I was thinking that it would be really good if we had a Harry Potter terminology spell checker, like a program than you can put on the computer so when you write Harry Potter fan fiction you can spell check them, Because even though the name Hermione is a English name and is spelt correctly I still think I have wrote it wrong when it is under lined in red.

Thank you; hope you have all enjoyed this as much as you seemed to have done to the prequel.

dmhg



If you were looking for a nice healthy dose of Draco and Hermione Romance I suggest, and this comes highly recommended, that you check out:

_**Soul Bound**_

By

_**Smiling inside**_

It's a really good story and so sweet. 100 brilliant.


End file.
